Fairy Force
by zadabug98
Summary: The Fiary Force is said to exist, but yet has never been caught. They've been said to have infiltrated the toughest of gangs and arms dealing rings. Thier name is whispered in reverence and in fear amoung the dirtiest of drug lords. Whenever police officers and government agencies are at the end of their rope, they call them. Eventual Nalu. Chapter 3 & 4 are up! I missed you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy smirked, pulling the compact handgun from the leather holster at her right hip. Pulling the plain bullets from her belt between her fingers and spinning them into the barrel, she aimed it at the man before her.

"Bora Nightingale." She called. "For offence of human trafficking and slave trade I hereby call the wrath of the heavens upon you. Surrender or perish!"

The dark haired man before her chuckled and pulled a knife. "Your gun or my knife? Which will hit their targets fir-" Before his challenge could continue, Lucy pumped him full of lead. The blasts ricocheted around the narrow alleyway before diming into nothing.

She narrowed her eyes at the crumpled man before her. "Stand." She commanded evenly. "I hit your legs in a non-fatal vein. You'll bleed, but you won't die. Now stand!"

As her shout swirled, the man rose to his feet, the knife clutched tightly in his grip. He turned demonic eyes on her and charged, swinging the knife wildly. Calmly, Lucy stepped away from ever swing, avoiding the blade with balanced ease.

"I won't go down without a fight!" He shouted, throwing his fist into her face as she dodged to the left. She fumbled for the special engraved bullets on her belt and lifted them into the barrel. "I didn't want to waste these on you, Bora." She shouted. "So I'll give you one more chance to surrender before I pull the trigger. On the count of three, I fire. One."

Bora swung the knife's hilt into her side and she jumped back. "Two."

Bora screamed as he thrust the knife towards her chest. "Die, you bitch!"

With one final blast the gun went off, a blinding flash followed shortly after, giving the man pause as the serrated piece of metal tore through his shoulder. He fell back, blinking to rid his sight of the dark spots.

She held the barrel to the man's head. "Next one's through your skull. Leo's are so hard to make, let's not waste another, okay?"

The man froze. "I surrender." He said slowly, lifting his shaking hands above his head. Lucy grabbed them together in the cold metal handcuffs and latched them behind his back. "But don't feel too confident."

Lucy raised a brow. "If you're talking about your lackeys," She said.

"I've already taken care of them." A voice behind her finished. She turned to see the giant smile she loathed directed right at her. "Did it take you this long just to take care of one weakling?"

Lucy huffed and threw the handcuffed man towards the newcomer, twirling the gold and silver gun around her fingers she slid it back into the leather holster and latched the clasp. "Some of us prefer a more elegant approach to missions."

"And blowing stuff up isn't elegant?" The man protested. To this, she scoffed. "Just get that lug down to the local station. I'm heading home first." She twirled and began walking away, lifting a hand in farewell. "Later, Natsu."

With that said she turned into the street and disappeared from his sight. Natsu sighed and shouldered the bleeding man down to the station.

A regular Friday night.

* * *

Lucy stomped into the front door of Fairy Forces, a specialty task force that handled anything and everything in the underground. Their main clients were police stations without the resources or ability to take down an offender in their district. Like Bora, for instance.

She strode right through the front door and back into the backroom, slamming a cluster of bullet shells onto an iron desk before a gruff looking man. "Why didn't you tell me about the flash on these!?" She shouted. "I almost went blind!"

The man sitting at the desk took the casing into his hands and ran a finger over the swirled symbol on the bottom and side. "Leo?" He said. "I thought you knew, I made these a month ago."

She refrained from snarling. "I only use the special ones on the tough customers. Pitiable drug dealers and con artists don't exactly qualify. Virgo's are fine for them."

The man raised a brow. "Yeah, okay." He said. "You done now?"

Growling in frustration she plopped onto the chair in front of his desk, her hands covering her temples and rubbing them harshly. "That man has no sense of restraint!" She shouts loudly, gathering the lingering attention of the few members still present at the late hour.

"We go in the Bora guy's compound stealthily, like I'd planned when out of the blue he starts chucking grenades everywhere." She sent a glare to the man before her. "Don't think I don't know you gave those blasted blasters to him." When the man swallowed, she continued. "So the whole building is in utter chaos, guys running around in a panic."

"The idiot then just charges in with his stupid bombs, laughing like an idiot when I see the very guy we're there to cleanly capture making a clean break for the door. Of course, I pursued and detained him, but that's not the point! The idiot directly disobeyed the plan!"

By this point the entirety of Fairy Forces was staring in pity at the blonde as she huffed and heaved in anger. "That's it!" She then screamed. "I'm going to kill him!"

The man seated at the desk grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Whoa there, Bunny Girl." He said. "Let's not wake the neighbors."

She nodded at this, breathing slowly to calm herself. Grabbing the bullets back from the table and pocketing them back into her belt, she sighed. "Thanks Gajeel." She said. "I needed that."

Gajeel nodded. "Nothing to it. Anyway, Shrimp says she's got another mission for you. Not with Fire Face, though. You'll be working with Ice Pants."

Ice Pants meant Gray, and Gray meant an assassination job.

Nodding, she turned to head that way. Gajeel Redfox, master of arms trade and manufacture. He once worked for a Fiorian gang by the name of Phantom. She had too at one point, but that was a part of history that remained inclosed.

Smiling, she lined her eye up with the scanner and entered the Stronghold, Fairy Force's information hot spot. And Levy McGarden was a walking talking Encyclopedia with tabs on everyone and everything, a grade-A hacker and master of machinery.

It was said she'd hacked her older brother's grad school's mainframe to help him pass Calculus at the age of seven.

"Levy-chan!" She whisper-yelled upon entering, "You wanted to see me?"

The blue haired girl sat before a wall sized computer screen, slaying a giant animated dragon with a much smaller, animated elf-like creature with a large golden sword and shield. "Die, Dragon, Die!" Levy shouted and with a series of keyboard clicks, the elf jumped into the air and slid their sword all the way down the dragon's body.

When the life bar blanked, Levy jumped up and cheered. "Yeah!" She shouted. "Beat that, Hibiki! War of the Worlds conquered in less than twenty four-hours!"

Lucy felt her face slacken as the petite woman danced in victory. For all her internet gusto, she's had a competition on who could finish a video game the fastest going on with the DOD's top hacker, Hibiki Laytes, for three years.

So far they were tied.

"Oh, Lu-chan!" She sighed, relieved. "I thought for a second there you were Erza or something. If she knew I used the high speed internet in here to beat MMO's, she'd kill me." With a click of a button on her headset the screen switched from the game completion screen to a mission overview.

"Is Gray not here yet?" The blonde asked as she filed down the stairwell that led past rows of theatre seats.

"I'm right here." A voice said from behind her and she jumped, drawing the gun as she did so and pointing it to his temple.

A deep, sultry chuckle erupted from the boy as she felt the cold barrel of his own weapon press against her back. "You're getting lax, Lucy." He said softly. "Didn't even know I was behind you."

Lucy dared not move until the cool metal was removed from her exposed back and reholstered. Gray Fullbuster was never a man to trifle with. A master of assassinations, Gray Fullbuster was the only man alive capable of forming and firing the legendary Ice Bullet. That and his stoic to the point of untraceable presence made him a legend.

On more personal levels, Gray wasn't so bad, but it took a lot to break that shell.

"What's the mission, Levy?" He said to the petite bookworm, brushing past the blonde as he neared. Lucy bottled the rage she was beginning to feel and strode just behind him.

Levy nodded and smiled, pointing the remote towards the large screen. "Lately, a string of drownings have been identified in the western part of the city district. Usually we'd leave these cases to the FBI or CSI but in this case, the police sanction in that area has specifically requested we step in."

Lucy nodded and watched as autopsy reports and forensic evidence flashed across the screen. "There has yet to be determined a motive, but the strange thing about this case is these." Another image flashed on the screen and Lucy had to squint to see it. "What is that, Levy-chan?"

Levy blew the image up and then Lucy saw it. Carved on every victim, almost imperceptible to anyone else, was the swirled image of an emblem she'd buried to the back of her mind.

She looked straight at Levy and then Gray, watching as they watched her. She stood straight. "Alright," She said. "I'm taking this mission. But I absolutely refuse to let Natsu in on this. His big ego always gets in the way."

Levy and Gray nodded. "I'll be taking it as well." He said. "There's something about this case that gives me goose bumps, the obvious aside. Should we alert Gajeel of this?" Levy looked down and shook her head at this. "I told him already and he recommended you two to go, said he didn't want to get involved again."

Lucy nodded. "I understand." She said. "If there's anyone who would want to cut all ties, it'd be him. But," She clenched her fist tightly. "Someone's getting my revenge for me. And that can't be allowed."

Levy lifted a brow. "Revenge?"

Lucy nodded, saying nothing more as she strode from the room. "It's late. I'm going home, Natsu should be back to report about tonight. Let me know when you want to get this mission done, Gray."

The door closed with a soft click behind her as she strode out the door and onto the streets towards home. She really wished she'd brought a coat that morning. The high-collared sleeveless black dress that ran down to her knees with shorts underneath didn't provide for much warmth. Her arms and legs were wrapped in white ribbon on from ankle to knee and wrist to elbow, concealing heavy steel armor plates such as the one around her waist and chest. She wore a black headband to hold back her ponytailed hair and thick soled black ankle boots, both also reinforced with steel.

The belt around her waist hung sideways, the side with the elegantly crafted gold and silver handgun weighing the rest down. The belt held around five-hundred clips-worth of bullets, a large majority being special bullets Gajeel had designed for her. There were also hidden blades in her armor plates, she'd never again be caught defenseless.

Lucy strode to the front door of her apartment and quickly inserted her key, turning the knob and entering. Once the door was re-locked, she strode in to her bedroom, smiling as her wolfish dog, Plue, followed behind. She plopped onto her lavender couch and kicked her feet onto the coffee table, untying the heavy boots from her feet and throwing them into a corner.

She sighed as the weight disappeared and began untying the ribbons around her arms and legs, freeing them of the armored plates. She tucked them all into the box on the table and then tied it closed. She stood and stepped into the shower, sighing as the sweat and blood of the day washed from her skin like it were never there, as though the scars wouldn't stay and she could be pure again.

She slid into the bathtub next, a nightly routine on mission nights to soothe the stiffness and soreness from her muscles and bones.

"This is an alcohol night if ever there was one." She said to herself as she fished a square-ish bottle of strawberry wine. With a sigh she twisted the cap and took a swig, scowling as the alcohol burned her throat, the warmth coming shortly after.

She smiled as the fuzzy warmth spread over her limbs and with time the bottle became empty. Lucy drained the tub and just lay there in the empty tub, water still pooled at her back. She stood, her vision blurring as she stepped into her pajamas and left the bathroom.

There she stopped. The room was not her bedroom, and it was covered in blood. She stumbled forwards, to be caught by a form covered in blood. Their body was slick and warm, and she screamed.

She held her hands over her face and felt the warm liquid cover her face, the coppery taste and smell invading her senses. The screaming continued and she felt her throat burn. Her head spun with the intoxicating scent of blood and alcohol as it swirled in her nose.

"Stop," She whispered. "No more."

And the world turned black.

* * *

So, this is a little darker than my usual stuff, or at least I think, when writing this I have like a muted atmosphere in mind so kinda hold that in mind. These guys are rather out of character and it will eventually be NaLu, maybe. Right now Lucy hates Natsu's guts... for a reason. Oh, I've got a good feeling about this one but I may not update for awhile, I've got a Summer Reading Project to finish this week, but I think I should be able to update it by Wednesday or Thursday.

ANyways, thanks for reading and I'm working on updating my other story, Satan's Saint, but it's just not coming to me well.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, looking around to see she'd slept in a crumpled heap just outside her bathroom door. There was a gash on her shoulder from the fall and she lifted a hand to her throbbing head. Baths and alcohol never did mix well.

She stood shakily, gripping the stinging wound tightly to stem the small amount of blood that hadn't clotted yet. It was then she realized what'd woken her.

There was someone at her door, pounding lightly every few seconds. "Who would be knocking at this hour?" She asked herself, though really she didn't even know what time it was. She twisted the nob and pulled, smiling as the familiar form of her best friend appeared in her vision.

Erza Scarlett, Captain of the Magnolia PD, stood patiently just a foot from the threshold, arm raised to strike the white door once more. She took in Lucy's disheveled appearance with a raised brow and turned to same look to the watch on her right wrist. "Are we sleeping in?"

Lucy groaned and opened the door wider, signaling the woman to enter as she strode into the bathroom, grabbing the large first-aid kit from behind the sink. She carried it onto the living room coffee table and opened it, grabbing out the bandages and scissors.

Erza saw this and lifted a brow. "Did something happen last night?" She asked as she sat on the couch adjacent to the blonde. "I didn't think the mission was that hard."

Lucy shook her head. "Nah, I fell last night."

Erza nodded. "You weren't drinking were you?" The scarlet haired woman said bluntly, giving no room for avoiding the question. Lucy slowed her movements and tied the bandage off, setting the roll of clean fabric back into the box.

"If I told you I wasn't," She said simply without raising her head. "I'd be lying."

Erza sighed, leaning forward to take the blonde's hand. "Lucy," She said softly. "I know life has been hard for you, it's been hard for everyone. But you can't just run away like that. You don't remember the last time you were smashed but I do, you almost killed a man, Lucy. You can't drink."

Lucy scowled but let Erza speak, not taking her hand away. "I know," She said. "I know." She swallowed and breathed deeply, lifting her head and gently removing her hand from the elder woman's. "Now then, I'm sure you're not here just to fuss. What seems to be the matter?"

Erza pursed her lips but leaned back, sighing. "Fine, fine." She said, waving her hand. "I heard you were taking the Drowning Disaster on." She stared right into the blonde's eyes. "And I know you have an idea on who's behind it."

Lucy bit the inside of her lips as the woman glared into her. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said stiffly, hoping that her tone came across as believable.

Erza lifted a corner of her mouth in a small smile and looked away. "We received an update on the case, the common denominator between all thirty seven victims. But I get the feeling I'll be telling you information you already know. Care to humor me?"

Lucy tried desperately to hold her tongue. Erza Scarlett was an expert interrogator, and she wasn't even using her trump card yet.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly and stood, walking briskly towards the kitchen to grab an apple, the breakfast, well, lunch, of champions.

"All thirty-seven are high-ranking business men, wealthy with boards of directors and high rise offices. All thirty seven also helped fund and bribe the movements of a particular street gang. Wanna guess which one?"

Lucy griped the apple tightly as the sticky juice filtered down her wrist. She snarled.

"Phantom."

* * *

Gajeel scowled as he ground the gunpowder into the loosely weaved sheet before him, careful not to produce too much friction and set off the small charges.

The smaller the particles of powder, the better they dispersed in the air and in turn, the larger their attack range. He was working on a new bomb for the idiot Natsu who claimed "They have enough 'pow' but not enough 'zing' if you know what I mean."

Gajeel did in fact have no idea what kind of nonsense the pink haired man had been spouting when he'd randomly popped by the dark haired man's desk on his way out the door to know knows – and who cares – where.

Gajeel growled as he lifted the bottle of self-titled Chemical X, a compound that turned plain old combustible materials into relative land mines in the right conditions. Step on a single gram of gunpowder soaked in Chemical X and you lose a limb, stick it near a warm muffin and bye-bye breakfast.

He fanned the powder with the compound through a squirt nozzle and mixed it slowly and carefully, pouring the powder into the outside shell of the new grenade, blast one disperses the powder, fanning it out in a minimum six-foot radius whilst blast two ignited the powder, resulting in a blast twelve times the size of a regular grenade of the same size.

He smiled and stood. Or at least the cylinder should, but he was about to test it.

"What's that?" A voice sounded from behind him and despite himself, he jumped. Turning, he came face to face with a suspicious faced Levy as she looked from the experimental grenade in his hand to the table, back to him.

She raised a brow. "Natsu got you building more bombs?" She said slowly. "You know you shouldn't."

He half-smiled her way. "He presented me with a challenge." He answered simply. "I just couldn't turn him down."

She scowled, the sour expression foreign on her elfish features. "I thought we gave him a limit since the Incawa incident, Gajeel."

Gajeel waved her concern away, proceeding from the assembly room and then down the hall to the testing range. The whole structure was a few floors below the basement of Fairy Force and reinforced with steel mesh and cinderblocks in case of misfire. Half of the structure also served as a bunker filled with supplies enough for a thousand people for at least a month or so.

"I know we're not supposed to give Fire Face more, well, fire. But come on." He held the cylinder up. "You wanna see this baby go boom as much as I do. I think I've got some extra magnesium and stuff laying around from last July. Wanna make it worth your time?"

Levy kept her face straight and then sighed. "Fine." She said, "But do you have any calcium salt?"

Gajeel raised a brow.

"What?" Levy said, slightly defensive. "Orange is my favorite color."

Gajeel shook his head and popped the cylinder's top, pouring in the fine white powder. He reclosed the container and continued back out.

Once they arrived at the testing range, Gajeel placed the cylinder in the miniature catapult towards the rear of the room and traced the trigger line back behind the Lucy tested bullet-proof glass.

He turned to Levy and grinned, pulling the trigger line as the mini catapult fired and the cylinder hit the wall, at first a giant puff of gray smoke enveloped the scene before a flash lighted and the room shook with the giant orange explosion.

Levy stumbled grabbing onto Gajeel's bicep as he grinned. She, however, was not a happy bookworm.

She showed this by swatting the larger man on the arm. "What the hell was that?!" She shouted. "There's no way in hell you're giving that to Natsu! In fact, I'm banning him from bombs. Lucy can teach him how to shoot, he won't so much as see a pack of pop-rocks!"

Gajeel just stared. "Calm yourself, Levy." He said. "I get that these babies are way to destructive for anyone but do you really want to put Lucy, Natsu, and guns in the same room?"

Levy thought this over for a moment and sighed. "Alright, you win." She said finally. "But you will under no circumstances give one of those monsters to Natsu. Do you understand?"

Gajeel sighed. "Yeah, sure, okay," He said, waving his hand as they locked the bunker up. "What are you doing down here anyways?"

Levy rolled her eyes, climbing the stairs directly behind him. "I'm just making sure you're fine with not going on the drowning case. I'm sure you know more than you're letting on."

Gajeel chuckled. "I'll bet Erza's somewhere saying the same to Lucy." He said. "But unlike Blondie, I'm not saying a thing. I don't want to accuse an innocent, or be there to find the truth. I've accepted the past and unlike Bunny Girl, I've no need for petty revenge on an organization that's long since received their justice."

Levy stopped short, staring at the retreating back of the man before her. When had he become so… level-headed and mature? In the year she'd known him he'd always been crazy; arrogant and crude to the point of insulting he'd always eluded all logic.

He looked back at her. "What?"

She smiled. "I've never heard such an intelligent comment from you in the entire year I've known you." She said simply. "I'm enjoying the moment."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure whether you're insulting me, or praising me." Levy laughed at this and resumed climbing the stairs. "Think what you wish."

She quickened her pace and swayed her hips lightly as she headed down the hallway and out the door. Gajeel rolled his eyes and followed behind.

"Just out of curiousity when is Bunny Girl leaving?"

Levy thought for a moment. "Gray said they'll be leaving out tomorrow night. Why?"

Gajeel shook his head. "No reason." He said, walking up the wide steps to their apartment building, he lived a few floors above her.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Shrimp." He said as he pinged the elevator and watched the doors close. Within a few moments the doors reopened and he walked down the unusually quiet hallway. It was a Saturday afternoon but as usual his floor was barren.

He turned the key and enetered, surprised to find the lights on and a visitor waiting for him. "Welcome home, Gajeel-kun." The intruder said. "It's nice to see you again."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes as he closed the door behind him. "What could you possibly want from me now?" He said, his voice sharp but not harsh.

The intruder smiled. "Who would've thought you'd be one of the most prominent Underground arms dealers, Gajeel-kun?" They said. "Your talents obviously brought you through."

Gajeel kept his calm. "And who would've thought you'd be a murderer ever after the shackles of Phantom were lifted?" He countered. "Huh, Juvia?"

* * *

So, chapter two... yeah. Let me know what you think please.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray lifted the paper in his hands closer to his face, scrutinizing the low quality photo. He compared the image to another, lifting photo after photo to his face and then back down.

He groaned, throwing the photo down onto the pile. "Can't be." He said softly, massaging his temples between his thumb and first two fingers. He sighed, stilling his fingers as he hung his head, picking up the slow burning cigarette from the ash tray at his right.

He took a breath of the toxicated smoke and released it through his nose. It was hard sometimes distinguishing whether he was infiltrating the assassin ring as a cop… or infiltrating the police as an assassin.

He took another breath from the cigarette and blew it out his mouth slowly, watching the gray particles filter through the air in the small office. Stabbing the still burning end of the filter deep into the pile of ash, he stood and left, locking the doors behind him.

Looking at old crime scene photos always depressed him.

Pocketing the older –looking key, he strode into the kitchen. Lifting a small vial of red fluid from the refrigerator he poured it into a specially designed ice tray, stirring in an almost imperceptible amount of gelatin. The trick to the perfect ice bullet.

He closed the freezer with a thump and lit up another cigarette, letting the rolled tobacco hang from his lips as he shuffled towards the large computer console next to his bed. He typed in a search and the machine hummed to life, cross referencing text and data codes.

He leaned back and sighed, his breath opaque from the smoke. "Let's see what you've been up to, hm?" He said to no one as the computer dinged, signaling the search complete.

On the screen was a treasure trove of data, all from the previous year. Medical records, phone records, housing bills, bank records, an entire year of a person's life spread before him on the extra large screens.

He pursed his lips and shook the ash from the cigarette into the ashtray at his left and examined the information, taking great notice of previous credit card purchases and phone records. A mass purchase of Dihondrone, Gamahindrine, Lunvistone, and Capahydrates.

All four compounds could be combined to create Dyoxohydracodine, a compound powder that stimulated the mucus sacks in the lungs to ultimately swamp them in the fluid and effectively drown them, all in a matter of mere minutes.

Throwing the victim in the nearby river swamped the mucus from the lungs whilst giving the chemicals time to break down into untraceable sugars before the body is discovered and autopsied. The compound could only be manufactured by a few people, and he just so happened to know two of them.

One of them was probably back home for lunch about this time, whilst the other… well, an entire year of their life was fanned across his computer. If that were saying anything.

"Juvia, Juvia, Juvia," He said slowly, shaking his head slowly. "When will you learn?"

He clicked his tongue softly and pulled up a large document. He examined the information slowly and scrunched his brow. "This makes no sense." He said, leaning closer to the screen. "That's Lucy's number, isn't it?" He clicked the number and pulled up the details. "And you called her from… Gajeel and Levy's place?" He glanced over at the clock and back to the screen, his eye brows lifting.

"You're calling her now?" He stood slowly. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Lucy strode to the ringing phone on the table, the red case showing it her Underground line. Whoever was calling meant business, but what kind of business she had no clue.

She lifted the phone and channeled her former scowl. "Hello?" She all but barked, her nose scrunched in distaste. "What do you want?'

Erza lifted her brow from across the room but said nothing, she recognized the phone and knew well what it meant.

"Lucy-san?" A voice came through the phone, Lucy recoiling slightly as the owner registered. "It's Juvia. She has business she'd like to discuss." Another, gruffer, voice could be heard faintly in the background protesting over something.

Lucy tried to identify it, but the sound was to faint. "I'm not sure what you're wantin', Juvia." She said, shifting her hip as she leaned against the kitchen table. "And honestly, I don' care."

Juvia seemed to snicker on the other side of the phone. "Well, seems you haven't changed a bit. You sure you don't want to help me get a little thing called revenge on those bastards that covered Phantom's ass for all those years?" Her tone had hushed slightly as if to prove her point. "Juvia thinks you just might."

Lucy rose a brow and laughed. "I'm afraid your brand of revenge doesn't suit me anymore. I want the bastards brought to justice where the world can see their rotten actions and they can feel the pain of the judgment. Not give 'em the bliss of a quick death."

Juvia paused. "What do you think, Gajeel-kun?" She said to the person in the room, her voice muffled by fabric or skin. Gajeel seemed to chuckle. "Seems I was wrong," He said. "She won't help you after all. Guess you wasted a trip here."

The grip on the phone tightened, as Lucy heard the increased friction. "Fine." Juvia spat. "If neither of you will help Juvia, then you're against her. And now that you know where Juvia is and what she's doing, Juvia can't just let you two live."

"For all Juvia knows, you're both Fairies. Despicable things they are. They take our best and turn them against us. The Fairies are nothing but cowards."

"You speak like you know, Juvia." Lucy said lowly. "If we were Fairies, do you think you'd still be alive? Gajeel would've slain you long ago with the katana in the couch or the revolver behind the fireplace. You've practically confessed to the drowning cases. Do you see blue lights? No? Then I'd say you're safe. Gajeel?"

A grunt of agreement sounded on the other end and Juvia hissed. "Well then!" She shouted. "Juvia doesn't need any of you! You can all die!"

The blue haired woman slammed the phone on the ground, crushing it beneath her heel. When she was satisfied, she stopped, breathing heavily, she turned to Gajeel, grasping the handle of a serrated dagger tightly. "Are you ready to die, Gajeel-kun?" She said menacingly.

Gajeel merely gave the dagger a passing glance before leveling his crimson eyes with her own dark blue ones. "Your dagger is well made, properly balanced. The serrated edge gives it an advantage against standard chips and fractures, but it appears unused."

He raised his gaze to bore into hers. "Are you sure you want to start now?"

Juvia didn't falter, though, and stepped closer. "If you are not with Juvia," She said flatly. "Then you are against Juvia." She raised the blade and flicked it straight, slight engravings in the blunt edge reflecting the dim lighting.

Before Gajeel could decipher the inscription, the blue haired woman charged, holding the blade forward in an unidentifiable stance. She struck his shoulder first, a small slash across the back that caused him to fumble. Juvia took this opportunity to follow through with a strike beneath the arm with the small hilt.

She expected him to fall but found herself recoiling from the rebounding shockwave. She felt herself drop to her knees, dropping the dagger as feeling left her hands. Gajeel stood and lifted his arm, pointing to the steel plate at the juncture.

"Beneath the arm is a pressure point that leads straight to the lungs. If the target remains conscious, they'll have trouble breathing for a few minutes." He said, grasping his bleeding shoulder tightly in the opposite hand. "It's basic knowledge, Juvia. Did you expect me not to guard against such a vital strike? You just suffered from your own strength, I'm not surprised you can't feel your fingers."

Juvia hissed, holding her hands loosely. "Juvia sees you haven't dulled, Gajeel-kun." She spat.

Gajeel shrugged. "I make it a habit never to be felled by the same attack twice."

Juvia took this in stride and stood, sheathing the large dagger back at her side. "Juvia understands now." She said as she straightened herself, spreading and clenching her fingers to return the feeling to them. "Juvia will leave."

The blue haired woman stepped from the man's apartment with as much stoicism as she could muster, though inwardly she was in turmoil. Gajeel had moved on. Lucy had moved on. And yet there she was, taking childish revenge. But… it wasn't childish was it? Those men had helped Phantom and then when Phantom came crashing down they turned their heads away like it wasn't their business.

No. She clenched her hand tightly. Her revenge wasn't petty, it was… it was… justified. It was warranted. It was-

"Juvia?"

Juvia froze as the voice echoed in her mind, a voice she swore never to forget. "Juvia," The voice repeated. "We need to talk."

Juvia blinked, staring as the owner of the voice appeared just a few feet from herself, he appeared out of breath, as though he'd run here. His hair was slightly fluffed and his eyes were as empty as she remembered.

"Gray-sama," She said softly. "J-Juvia needs to go." She stepped around him, only to be stopped by his vice-like grip around her bicep.

"No," He said. "Juvia needs to talk with me."

His imitation of her speech made her both angry and flustered as his tone planted a seed of fear in her heart. This man was serious, and she was scared what he would do if she didn't go along.

"Alright." She said, brushing his palm from her almost certainly bruised arm and turned his way. "Juvia will talk with you. What does Gray-sama want from Juvia?"

Gray nodded and turned his back, walking slowly away. "Follow me."

And Juvia did.

* * *

So yeah, Chapter three.

Okay. Odd question. I was wanting to watch "Rurouni Kenshin: Trust & Betrayal" so I go to and search Samurai X, the alternate name and I get a result called Samurai Pizza Cat. Has anyone watched this? I'm kind of scared to but it's just like... WHAT? O.o


	4. Chapter 4

OMG, guys, I am soooooo~ sorry for the freaking long delay. Summer happened. And I was like yay! Time to write fanfiction! But, alas, no. And then school happened, and my computer failed, and a long list of excuses you guys probably don't care about.

Anyways, I bring you Chapter 4 of Fairy Force, a story I did not intend to continue, mainly because I'm a fail, but the story I want to write will not be happening anytime soon (An entire month and not even a satisfying paragraph, I mean seriously?!) I decided to randomly choose a story I never finished and, well, finish it.

Here goes...

* * *

Juvia kept her eyes alert as she followed Gray down the empty streets. Gray was the man she owed her life to, something she could never hope to repay. "Where is Gray-sama taking Juvia?" She asked quietly. Gray didn't stop, but she could see his shoulders tense. Internally she scolded herself, Gray would tell her where they were going when they got there, not a moment before.

Eventually they came to a park where Gray finally stopped. "I expected more from you, Juvia." He said sternly, yet his words were hollow, as if he'd known this would happen. "I let you go because I thought you'd make a better choice. Do something more with your life." He didn't turn, and Juvia didn't want him to.

"Gray-sama," She said softly. "Gray-sama doesn't understand. Gray-sama is good, but Juvia is bad. Juvia was always bad, always brought sorrow. Juvia can't be good, because good doesn't want Juvia." She hung her head and rubbed her cheek. "So Juvia chooses bad, because bad chooses Juvia. Those men kept the good from Juvia, they deserved it." She bit her lip.

Gray laughed bitterly. "It's that simple, huh?" He asked, the laugh still in his voice. "The good never chose you, so you chose the bad. Just like that? Do you hear yourself?" He turned to face her, his eyes full of cold amusement. "You say I don't understand, but do you? What about what you chose, Juvia?"

Juvia scowled at the man before her. "You don't understand!" She shouted. "No one understands Juvia!"

"Try me."

Those two words made Juvia freeze. She looked up at Gray, his eyes challenging, but open. His lips were curved ever so slightly into a smile. She bit back a sob. "Juvia does not understand."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You say I don't understand. But, you have told me nothing. I will never understand if you never explain."

Juvia's lip quivered as she nodded. "Juvia never met her father." She said. "But Juvia's mother said he was a very nice person. Juvia should have seen the look that would mother would wear when she talked about father. She looked like she was trying to convince herself too, that father was good. One day Juvia was outside when it was raining, because Juvia loved the rain. The sky, such a beautiful masterpiece, shedding so many tears made Juvia feel less alone."

"Then a man came over to Juvia. 'You've grown.' He said. 'Such a lovely little girl.' Juvia didn't answer the man because mother had always told her not to talk to strangers. Mother was in the store across the street, she'd be out any minute. 'Won't you talk to me, Juvia?' The man continued. 'Not even to your own father?'" She paused. "Mother came out at that moment. Before Juvia had a chance to react, mother was on the ground. The man, Juvia's father, had shot her."

"When Juvia tried to run to mother, she was restrained by the man. 'Where are you going?' He said. 'She's dead, I assure you. So you'll have to come with me.' Juvia didn't want to go with the man, but he held the gun that shot mother to my head. 'Come along easily, your father just lost your mother, I don't want to lose a daughter as well.' Juvia was put in a car and driven away from that town, far, far away. When the car finally stopped, Juvia was pulled from the car and thrown at another man's feet. 'Here's the girl.' Juvia's father said. 'Now give me my money.' What the man got was a bullet through the head instead."

Juvia looked into Gray's face, searching it. "The man Juvia was given to was Master Jose."

A silence settled over the pair. Juvia waited in anticipation for Gray's response. Finally, he spoke. "You were right." He said. "I don't understand. But not in the way you think. You've been granted a new lease on life and you soil it!" His features were hard with anger. "You were set free, given new wings and yet you tie yourself down again! You place yourself in danger again! For what?! For petty revenge?! DO you know how close we were to busting those guys on our own?! Now they'll never be placed before a court, never have their crimes displayed! Is that what you wanted?!"

Juvia looked taken aback. "No, Juvia was just doing what she thought was right! An eye for an eye, a life for a life. That's how this world works! That's how it's always worked!"

"Wrong." Gray corrected simply. "That is merely all you've ever known." His tone had become sad, and his eyes were tired. "I'm afraid there's only one thing I can do for you, Juvia. One last pardon." He dipped his fingers into his coat pocket and in one fluid movement drew it out and flicked his wrist. Juvia waited for whatever it was he was going to do, and then the pain registered.

Sticking from her left breast was a six inch long needle, embedded in her blouse and after that, her flesh. As spots flashed in her eyes, she looked up at Gray. "What have you done to Juvia?" She asked softly, fear seizing her heart. wrapping her hand around the needle, she pulled it out. It had stuck in her chest a few inches.

More spots danced over her eyes and she fell to the floor. "What is this!?" She demanded again, however Gray remained silent. A cold feeling spread across her limbs and her ears rang. "Gray-sama!" She screamed, tears falling down her eyes like the rains she'd spent so long admiring.

As her vision finally failed, and her lungs clenched closed, Gray finally spoke. "Good-bye, Juvia." He said.

And then, she was gone.

* * *

"'Juvia Loxler died at age twenty-one this morning after being rushed to the hospital for a heart attack.'" Lucy read. "'Whilst being interrogated for ties to drowning cases, a fatal heart attack took her life.' Blah, blah, blah." She lifted her eyes at Gray. "So," She proded, throwing the report down. "A 'heart attack', huh?"

Gray kept his glare and nodded. "Yes." He said. "I was pursuing a very good lead and came across her, I initiated an informal interrogation and then she had a heart attack. Too young for one, really, but i suppose the stress of being caught affected her heart."

Lucy nodded in false agreement. "Oh, yes, I'm sure it was the 'stress of being caught' that affected her heart. Very well then." Lucy lifted a ballpoint pen and turned her attention to the report. "Where do I sign?"

Gray pointed out the line and she ran the pen around in loops and dashes that could very well say "FUCK YOU" rather than "Lucy Heartphilia". knowing Lucy it didn't seem to implausible.

"You wanna talk about this?" Lucy said as she handed him the report.

gray took the folder and eyed the blonde with those icy blue eyes. "I'm not sure what you mean." He said.

The blonde sighed and spun around in her roll-y chair. "Did you like Juvia, I mean." She clarified. "We both know she like you."

Gray closed his eys and sighed. "Perhaps," He answered. "Given time, I may have had a better answer. But as things are now, I suppose we'll never know." With that said Gray took the papers and walked away briskly. Lucy watched him go, face drawn together in a contemplative look.

"What's with the face?"

Lucy tilted her head upwards to face the source of the question. When she did, her scowl deepened. "What do you want, Natsu?" She grumbled. The pink haired man smirked down at the blonde and took a seat infront of her desk. He grinned and reclined, taking in her sour expression with glee.

"Heard about what happened." He said, his solemn voice betraying the smile on his face. "Thought you might want to talk."

Lucy snorted. "With you?!" She rose a brow at the man and smirked. "What would give you that idea?"

Natsu shook his head. "It's written all over your face." He said. "You're wondering why Ice Face killed the girl, aren't you? Think it's a bit too cruel, don't you?" Lucy was too taken aback to answer, that had been exactly what she was thinking. "Gray stuck his neck out for her once, thought she could change. Personally, I think it may be the one time he'd ever shown human emotions. But he was wrong. And despite his lenient nature, he doesn't give second chances."

Lucy stayed still, processing such insightful words from such an imbecil. She also noted he called Gray, Gray. "So you're saying, in his own way, he was saving Juvia?"

Natsu held up his hands. "I never said that." He corrected. "In fact if he were saving anyone it'd be himself. But I'd be willing to bet, deep down he's excused it as saving her from herself."

Lucy nodded at this. "You know," She said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you and Gray were actually friends."

Natsu chuckled and stood. "There's still much you don't know."

* * *

Yes, I did kill Juvia. Personally I think she's so annoying to write. Same reason why I killed Elfman in Fairy's House. What can I say?

ANyways, did you like it? Was it OOC? Was it off from the original? Did it suck epically? drop me a review to let me know.


End file.
